Preguntas de Grand Line
by Tomarius
Summary: (-ZoXNa-) Programa de preguntas donde traeremos a distintos personajes de relevancia en la Grand Line. Hoy les Presentamos a Roronoa Zoro, junto a Nami; Ambos Parte de los Mugiwara. ¿Que secretos desvelaran esta pareja de piratas?, Entren y lo sabrán.


Buenos días, lectores. El día de hoy les traigo un proyecto Zoro X Nami separado solo en parte de mi proyecto principal.

Es un programa de preguntas jeje. Por defecto este seria el único capitulo, pero si desean pueden depositar sus "preguntas" a la pareja en el buzón de Reviews y yo iré haciendo mas capítulos con las preguntas que logre filtrar.

One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen (ojala lo fueran xD), Le pertenecen al señor Eicchiro Oda. Siga con su buen trabajo :).

* * *

Bienvenidos sean todos a "Preguntas y Respuestas", con su anfitrión - El narrador -. Hoy es un caso especial, ya que logramos traerles a dos personajes para una agradable ronda de preguntas.

"El" es el segundo al mando de la pintoresca tripulación de los Mugiwara, y "Ella" su bonita y peligrosa navegante.

\- Me gusto eso ultimo Meow~~~

\- ¿Lo peligrosa?

\- … Eso también jeje.

Aquí tenemos a Roronoa Zoro, el cazador de piratas y a Nami, La Gata ladrona

\- Un placer estar aquí, "voz frotante sin cuerpo" – Dice Zoro levantando su mano.

\- Es verdad, gracias por invitarnos~~ - Dice Nami con una sonrisa.

Chicos, esta ronda de preguntas tratara de lo siguiente. Aquí tengo varias preguntas diseñadas específicamente para tocar varios puntos de interés, ustedes solo tendrán que dar la respuesta que crean pertinente.

\- ¿Se nos pagara por participar en esto? – Pregunta Nami.

Solo la comida y la estadía por el día de hoy.

\- *tks*… esto es un robo…

No veo que el señor Roronoa se queje.

\- *glub, glub*… Ni lo hare, este sake esta excelente – Dice Zoro dándole otro trago a la botella en su mano.

\- Idiota… podíamos sacar más de esto ¬¬. Ya no modo, que comiencen las preguntas (^^).

De acuerdo. Primera pregunta:

* * *

1.- **¿Quién dio el primer paso?**.

\- Fue Zoro. – Dice Nami.

\- Si. – Confirmo después el. – Aunque alguien me rechazo esa vez…

\- ¿Quién habrá sido esa mujer sin corazón?

\- *Tose*

\- Zoro… Baka...

* * *

2.- **¿Qué vieron uno del otro?.**

\- En ella brilla una chispa que la hace única y exótica, como un fuego indomable que te puede quemar si la haces molestar mucho jeje.

\- Meow~~ – Dice Nami con algo de rubor en su rostro – Por mi lado… Zoro es alguien en el que se puede confiar, es difícil encontrar alguien así siendo pirata. Es capaz de sacrificar todo por sus nakamas.

¿Así que tu palabra clave es "confianza"?

\- Sip (^_^).

\- Claro. Aunque no toques el tema del dinero con ella *tose*.

\- Ni le pidas direcciones a él, jeje.

* * *

3.- **¿El más Celoso?.**

\- Ella – Dice Zoro apoyando la cabeza en su mano.

* * *

4.- **¿Qué tanto?.**

\- Mucho – Vuelve a contestar Zoro.

\- Quien los escuchara… pensaran que te ato con cadenas y te encierro en un cuarto oscuro…

A decir verdad…

Zoro comenzó a contar una historia.

 **\- Flashback-**

Un dia, entre la cosas del periódico matutino, llego la edición anual del calendario "Chicas de la Grand Line". Como era de esperar Sanji estaba muy emocionado por el hallazgo, a mi me sorprendió que algo como eso existiera. Nos reunió a todos los chicos en nuestra habitación y nos mostro su hallazgo.

\- " _Wow, esa chica muestra mucha carne"_ – Dijo Luffy Literalmente. La chica de la imagen estaba rodeada de un gran surtido de carnes curadas, como si la fotografía fuera tomada en el almacén de alguna carnicería de renombre.

\- " _¡Super-genial!. Tenemos para todos los gustos… observa esto, Ussop_ ". – Comento Franky mientras mostraba las fotografías de las gemelas "Twin-gears", un par de gemelas de piel morena que jugaban sugestivamente con herramientas dentro de un taller.

\- " _Wow Franky, no sabía que te gustaban las morenas"-_ Comento Ussop.

\- " _Yohoho, ¿Habrá alguna chica de mis gustos_? _"_.

\- " _No queremos momias en el calendario, Brook"_. – Comento Sanji sin abandonar la vista del calendario.

\- " _¿yohoho_? _"_.

 **\- Fin del Flashback-**

Y luego, con un semblante sombrío en el rostro de Zoro.

\- No comprendo cómo se entero, pero al rato Nami entro pateando la puerta… nos golpeo a todos, más que todo a Sanji lo cual fue un buen toque… y me llevo a rastras al almacén…

\- Oe.

\- Me zarandeo por varios minutos…

\- Oe-Oe

\- Y luego de maldecir otro rato a las chicas del calendario, lo rompió y me zarandeo otro rato más.

Bueno, ya vemos que la señorita Nami es muy celosa

\- U-un momento… Yo no soy la mala del cuento – Dijo Nami inflando los cachetes. – Sabía que llegaría el calendario ese día, pero Sanji se me adelanto y lo tomo primero. Estuve meses detrás de los editores para que colocaran una foto mía en ese calendario… sabes, para que pudieras presumir de mi con total libertad sin costo alguno

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió?.

\- Nunca me aceptaron, jum. – Luego, cruzando los brazos – habían mostrado interés, pero dejaron de contactarme cuando les envié el precio de la fotografía.

\- ¿Les ibas a cobrar?.

\- ¡Pues Claro!. 300 millones de Beris, sabes, lo lógico.

\- ¿¡QUE LÓGICA TIENE ESA CANTIDAD!?, ¡Esa era la recompensa de Luffy!

\- ¿y qué tiene de malo?

\- Olvídalo… no sé porque pregunte.

*tose*. Siguiente pregunta.

* * *

5.- **Como pareja, ¿Cómo les gustarían ser conocidos?. Ejemplo: ZoNa, ZoXNa, ect.**

\- Ehhh… que pregunta tan extraña.

\- Bueno sí, te pone a pensar… - Confirma Nami aun con sus brazos cruzados, que baja la mirada tratando de pensar.

\- Que nos llamen como quieran, realmente no interesa. Solo me interesa que algún día me llamen "El mejor espadachín del mundo" – Dice Zoro con confianza.

\- ¡Lo tengo!

\- ¿Qué cosa?.

\- Un nombre. Como pareja no me interesa tener nombre, no es necesario… pero si serás llamado "El mejor espadachín" debo tener un nombre acorde a tu titulo, ¿no?.

¿Y que se le ocurre?, señorita Nami.

\- Zoro, ¿Te parece que me conozcan como tú "Reina"? Nya~~ - Dijo Nami en un tono muy pícaro

\- ¿¡"Nya"!? – Contesto Zoro ya rojo como un tomate.

\- Nya~~, Sip jejeje. Como serás "El mejor espadachín", por lógica puedo decir que eres el "Rey de los Espadachines"… y pues… todo rey necesita una Reina jejeje…

\- *glup*…

\- Una reina ejemplar que hará que todos te tengan envidia, y que también administre tus riquezas y botines jejeje… decidido, seré tu reina. "Nami, la reina gata ladrona" Nya~~. - Dice lo ultimo guiñando un ojo

\- *tose* Claro… *tose* n-no me sorprende que tuvieras intenciones ocultas con todo esto.

\- Me perteneces Zoro jeje, eres mío hoy, mañana y siempre…- Dice Nami con una sonrisa cálida y tranquila.

Ok. Terminando con la ronda de preguntas por el día de hoy, tenemos una pregunta que mando una admiradora del programa.

* * *

6.- **Para Nami: "¿Qué ropas dejarían a Zoro-san sin aliento si te vistieras con ellas?".**

\- JAJAJAJA – Nami estalla en risas.

\- ¡Qué preguntas se les ocurre a la gente! – y Zoro se lleva la palma de su mano derecha a la cara.

\- JAJAJA… dios jajaja… *tose* bueno, es fácil para mí dejar a Zoro sin aliento, meow~~. Pero si tengo que elegir el mejor conjunto para la ocasión… solo tengo que tomar su abrigo y colocármelo con su cinturón ajustado a la cintura. Podría ir lo mas ligera de ropa posible, solo con una sexy lencería debajo del abrigo jeje, y para aumentar el efecto… me recogería el cabello y iría a despertarlo después de una de sus guardias.

\- …

\- Recuerden chicas, a todos los chicos les gusta que usen sensualmente sus prendas jejeje… Aunque "algunos" no quieran admitirlo meow~~.

\- Si serás, Nami…

* * *

Nos llegan oleadas de comentarios por la ultima respuesta, al parecer al público le encanto. Piden una última pregunta como bono para el programa.

 **7.- ¿Qué harías si ella se te presenta así?, Zoro-san.**

\- ¡Enserio! ¿¡porque las personas preguntan esa clase de cosas!?

\- Meow~~, dale al publico lo que piden, Z-O-R-O-Kun (^_^) – Dice Nami un poco cantado, mientras vuelve a mirarlo con algo de picardía.

\- …

\- …

\- Errr… bueno… - Luego de una pequeña pausa. – ummm… creo que comenzaría besándola en el cuello…

\- ¿eh? – de pronto Nami observa al espadachín algo sorprendida.

\- Y de camino quizás le muerda un poco el lóbulo de su oreja…

\- Ehh… Zoro, momento, no me digas que tu…

\- O quizás comience con su ombligo…

\- Zoro, ¡No lo digas!.

\- Ahhh, ¿no querías que le diera al publico lo que quería?.

\- O-oye, pero en ese momento no era yo, ¡era la poción de la verdad! – Dijo Nami ya preocupada de por donde comenzaba a irse su juego.

\- Si era de la "Verdad" entonces la información es de fiar. ¿no es así?, "Gatita".

\- ¡…!

\- Y de paso en su ombligo, a petición de ella, quizás también se lo muer…

\- ¡Basta, termino el programa!

\- ¡Pero…!

\- ¡TERMINO, HE DICHO!.

* * *

Y con esto terminamos la sección se preguntas con nuestros invitados de el día de hoy. Si desean hacer más preguntas, son bienvenidos a realizarlas por la caja de "Reviews"…

\- ¡TERMINO! – Grita Nami desde su silla.

Soy su anfitrión…

\- ¡He dicho que ya termino! – Vuelve a gritar.

Pero…

¡Que termino! ¡Apaga esas cámaras!.

….


End file.
